legocrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Palpatine
Emperor Palpatine (Voiced by Trevor Devall), the withered but immensely powerful Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious, is the evil master of the vast Galactic Empire and all of its forces. Since his rise to power, he has controlled the galaxy with an iron grasp, destroying anything that dares to oppose his rule. History The Lego Crossover Palpatine was teleported to Foundation Prime by Lord Vortech as reinforcements. They cornered the heroes, but they escaped, thanks to X-PO. Palpatine was present when Mallock the Malign come to help them. Ninjago vs Star Wars Imperial Attack Palpatine appears as the main antagonist of Ninjago vs Star Wars: Imperial Attack. He concuers Ninjago with Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire and manages to turn Lloyd to the Dark Side, but he is freed by Yoda, regains his Golden Powers and defeats Palpatine and Vader. Rise of the First Order While Palpatine makes no physical appearence, he is mentioned by Kai and Supreme Leader Snoke, the latter only referring to him as "The Emperor". Galaxy of Darkness Palpatine is one of the main antagonists of Galaxy of Darkness, alongside the Omega. Palpatine appears in the opening sequence as he is informed of the Oni attack. Later he appears leaving Coruscant aboard the Executor, with Darth Vader and serveral Imperials, telling Vader about the Oni. He is later seen in a post-credits scene, with Vader, assembling the previously shattered Realm Crystal with the Force. He immedetly opens a portal, from which Iron Baron falls out. Vorton of Evil Palpatine appears in the Lego Crossover short Vorton of Evil as the main antagonist. Under the orders of Lord Vortech, Palpatine leads a group of villains consticting of the Overlord, Monstrox and AntiMatter to Vorton and they take it over. Palpatine summons the Giant Stone Warrior to capture the heroes and summons Thanos and Darkseid to guard the portal. When the heroes escape he tells the Giant Stone Warrior to put them back in prison, only to find the Giant Stone Warrior knocked out. The villains fight the heroes, but are defeated and sent back to Foundation Prime. Star Wars Shorts Emperor For One Day Palpatine tells Vader he is going to a break, but he will come back. While he is away, Vader fills his role as the Emperor. When Palpatine returns, he is angered at a paper title on his throne that reads "Empress", referring to Admiral Meggen and questions Vader about it, but he chikens and runs away. The Vader Droid Vader takes a break and places a droid to do his jobs. Palpatine eventually finds out and finds Vader on planet Solance. First Order Agent Palpatine doesn't appear in the short, but one of Snoke's Paretorean Guards is seen placing a picture of him on the throne room's wall. Trivia *He is likely the most evil villain in the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Darth_Sidious.jpg FigEmperorPalpatine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Trevor Devall Category:Characters who can control Elrectricty/Lightning Category:Swordsmen Category:Masterminds Category:Psyhopaths Category:Prue Evil Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Characters from lienced themes Category:Characters who wear capes Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fell to their deaths Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first